Faucet handles used in public areas are occasionally stolen, particularly if they are decorative and attractive. Often a top disc may be removed, and the handle can be disconnected from the handle hardware by using a screw driver. Often, the bolt for connecting the handle to the handle hardware is directly accessible from the top of the handle, which permits removal by the screwdriver.
While it is desirable for faucet handles in public installations to be decorative and attractive, there is a need to make them difficult for the public to remove. The faucet handle should not have any obvious means for removal, so that a would be thief is deterred from such action . Nevertheless, the handle of this invention, while having no means for removal presented in plain sight, is easily removed when the occasion demands.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a faucet handle that is attractive in appearance, and which does not enable access to that handle hardware from the top of the faucet handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attractive faucet handle that is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a faucet handle having a light transmissive upper portion, while at the same time it does not enable the user to view the handle hardware.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.